Fantasy: A Prince
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: After that event, she's become cold-hearted and bloodthirsty. After being sucked into the KHR! world, she immediately becomes the Varia's 2nd Storm Guardian. Soon enough, one of her bestfriends goes there as well and tells Gokudera and Bel about what happened. Can this cute prince melt the icyness of her heart? Rated T for safety, in case I add something violent or gory. Bel x OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC. I also do not own the school that I have mentioned. Or will mention.

This disclaimer is applied to the following chapters.

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: HI! It's me, again. This is Bel x OC and I hope you enjoy it.**

Character Profile

Name: Yuki Hasegawa

Age: 15

Birthday: December 24

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Family: Reji (eldest brother)

Takumi (2nd eldest brother)

Kota (3rd eldest brother)

Yuji (4th eldest brother)

Auburn hair

Green eyes

American mother

Japanese father

PROLOGUE

"Reji, gimme the damn remote! I wanna watch Reborn!" I whined, trying to grab it from him.

"Reborn?!" Reji shouted. "It's showing NOW?!"

"Yes, dammit!" I shouted back.

He called my other brothers: Takumi, Kota and Yuji, and immediately switched the channel to Animax.

You see, Reji, Takumi, Kota, Yuji, and I are half-American half-Japanese. We lived and were born in Japan and stayed there for a few years. We then moved to the Philippines for a year , then stayed in America. So, technically, we don't address each other the way Japanese do.

Anyways, Takumi and Kota sat on separate chairs while Yuji sat beside me after rushing from their "sanctuaries" or their rooms, where they use their computers 24/7. We all listened intently to the opening song of Reborn! And watched the episode of Bel vs. Rasiel (TYL). I nearly cried and I swore out loud when Rasiel used his Mare Ring or something to hurt Bel and Fran, not that I give a damn about Fran anyway… My brothers understand since they know that I've had a crush on Bel ever since the start of the Varia arc.

Our parents aren't there to supervise us or something because they're already dead and our uncle from Britain is supporting our finances by sending us money every month. Although, our parents did deserve to die. (I'm suddenly feeling like Bel :p) They were such killjoys, they never let us be happy (the only time we were happy was when we were in school with our nice friends and after they died *they being our parents*), they literally tortured us and they practically made our lives a living hell. We knew that we could sue them, call the police or have them arrested for child abuse, but they would immediately torture us before we had the chance. It was as if they were watching our every move.

Kota actually tried to call 911 but he got caught by our parents and was punished by being locked in a room with no food or drinks at all for a week. That's similar to attempting to kill him! Seriously, they must not love us. They love torturing us. They sometimes say that they do not want us, but they can't throw us away since we were the ones who'd inherit our grandparents' wealth. Our parents plotted to take the money away from us the moment we got our hands on it, so they made sure to treat us properly when in our relatives' houses. So at midnight, Reji, Takumi, and Yuji would steal some food from the refrigerator and slip the food into my room thorugh the catflap. Well, ALL our rooms had catflaps for some odd reason. Since I was younger and smaller, I would pass through the catflap to make sure that our parents wouldn't hear me unlocking my door and sneak off to the room where they locked Kota in. It was a good idea since my room was near theirs. So, I went into the room where Kota was being held and I'd give him the food, then go back to my room as soon as possible.

A few years later….

I just turned 15 a few months ago. Then, a sad and terrible and horrible event occurred. Reji and I were skateboarding around the park on a fine Saturday morning. We were heading towards the nearby playground to make a detour when a 12-wheeler truck just hit him and he was thrown a few feet away. Apparently, a speeding heavy-armoured car accidentally hit the truck and actually made it fall and hit Reji. I tried calling an ambulance but it was too late. Reji was there on the ground, covered in blood, and nearly dead. His last words to me where: "Take care of the others, ok? Make sure that they'll never be as no-good like Tsuna."

"I promise, Reji!" I said, crying.

As much as I love my other brothers, Reji was closer to me. We did ALMOST everything together. We ate together, played together, studied together. But, those moments are gone. He's dead and he's never coming back. Ever again.

During the funeral, I cried and cried and refused to say good-bye to him. Why, Reji?! You promised me that we'll stay together and survive each day! You promised me! You told me that only old age would separate us! But, I guess I can't really blame you. It wasn't your fault that you died. It wasn't your fault that the truck hit you. It wasn't your fault that we didn't expect it to happen. It wasn't your fault that the unthinkable occurred. It wasn't your fault…. that I did nothing. I just stood there and saw you die. I saw you die right before my eyes.

Reji…

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: And done! Wao. I didn't expect this many words.**

**Bel: Oh, well. Just continue posting chapters, prinsipessa.**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: I will, don't owrry. Read and review guys/gals/trees!**


	2. Chapter 1

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Hello! Here is the next chapter of **_**Fantasy: A Prince!**_

Chapter 1: KHR!

Ever since Reji's death, I've stopped watching Reborn! And mention anything related to my brother. My brothers learned to follow me after they realized that I'd always cry whenever those certain things were mentioned. They keep telling me to be less regretful, but they just didn't understand. I was there with him and I did nothing to save him.

This certain event changed my life. I used to be optimistic, energetic, and happy-go-lucky. Now, I'm cold, sadistic, sometimes cruel, and I trash-talk more. I also started locking myself in my room. Takumi usually just puts some food through the catflap.

I started practicing knife—throwing. I wanted to be an assassin like Bel. I wanted to kill. I know that I wanted to do nothing related to Reborn! but my love for Bel prevailed. I just couldn't let him go. Soon enough, I could already hit an animal's eye and some vital organs.

"Yuki, can you please come out of your room?" my brothers would ask me, but I wouldn't respond.

One day, I was combing my hair when a portal suddenly opened and I got sucked in. Luckily, I had my knives (imagine how Bel~ has his knives with him all the time) and some wire (Bel's technique) with me, so if anything stupid and pathetic happens, I can kill.

I found myself in a forest. It was like a maze. I didn't know where I was, so I searched for a person or a nearby establishment.

At sundown, I saw a mansion and it really reminded me of the Varia headquarters. Wait, what am I saying? How stupid of me. I must be hallucinating.

I knocked on the door and one of the people I swore I'd avoid if I go to the KHR world opened it: Lussuria. Seriously, the guy gives me shivers. I've seen real gay people and Lussuria would totally stand out. He's too gay. More gay than the others. During the Sun Battle, I nearly vomited. He complimented Ryoheii's body? *vomit*

"Yes, dear~? Is there anything I can do for you~?" he asked me.

"Hm… Can I be your 2nd Storm Guardian or something? I'm good at knife-throwing like Bel and I have a lot of intelligence. I can tell you what's gonna happen next as soon as you tell me the current events." I said.

"How do you know so much about us and how can I trust you?" Lussuria said, getting suspicious.

"Dammit, I'm from the real world, where this is an anime and I used to be obsessed with it. I watched the episodes and read the manga so I know what will happen. Also, some devastating things will happen that I do not want to mention until the right time because they really made me cry. Anything else?" I said.

"Let's just wait for Boss. Come inside, dear~. I'll make some hot chocolate." He told me, letting me go inside.

"Thanks." I said.

As he led me to the dining room, he asked me, "What's your name, darling~?"

"It's Yuki Hasegawa. Just call me Yuki. I hate being formal." I replied.

In the eating area, I saw Bel there. I prevented myself from blushing and fangirling over his hotness. I pulled a chair and sat beside him.

"Ushishishi, who said the peasant could sit beside the prince?" he demanded.

"No one. I want to sit here and I do not need permission from anyone. Period." I said.

"She's going to be our 2nd Storm Guardian and source of intelligence after Boss gives her a test." Lussuria said.

"IF Boss appears." Bel said.

"Are you asking for a fight?" I said, getting annoyed. Well, pretending to get annoyed just ofr the heck of it.

"Are you sure you want to fight the prince?" he asked.

"Are you ready to lose?" I said.

"Bring. It. ON." he said.

So, we got into a battle and Lussuria was freaking out that we might ruin the carpets. Dude. YOU. ARE. An. ASSASSIN. Why would you care about the furniture? Anyways, Bel threw his knives at me and I evaded them. I threw twice the number of knives he threw at me and he actually got hit. Wao. I never knew that I became this good. Before he could become Prince the Ripper, and I do not want to battle him when he's going psycho, I made him fall to the ground face first. I sat on him to make sure that he won't escape until Boss arrived.

"When's Boss gonna arrive, Luss?" I asked Lussuria.

"Now, now. Call me Luss-nee-chan. Boss and the others will arrive soon…" he said.

Then, Boss and the others did arrive.

"Speak of the devil." I said. "Good evening, Xanxus-san. I am Yuki Hasegawa, a person from the real world. Luss-nee will explain the rest of the info to you. I would like to become your 2nd Storm Guardian and source of intelligence. I'm also good at knife-throwing like a certain prince who I'm currently sitting on."

"VOIII! You actually let a girl beat you Bel?!" Squalo shouted.

Levi laughed at this remark and Mammon smirked. Then, Bel growled at me. Ain't my fault that I beat you, prince.

"Fine, trash. As long as you can survive this trashy place full of scums and bastards, you can join. You'll stay with that trashy prince and your first mission will also be with him." Xanxus said.

"Eh? What about the test/' I asked him.

"No need. You just beat the prince trash." he said.

"Sure, Boss. And there is no need to tell me the basics and stuff since I already know everyone in Namimori, which people are related and blah blah blah." I said.

"How do you know that, trash, even if you come from a trashy world?" Xanxus demanded, pointing his guns at me and shooting a bullet.

(In my mind: DATTE ORE WA HIME DAMON, Xanxus. Translation: Because I am a princess, Xanxus.)

"Because I am a genius." I replied, catching his puny bullet.

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Wao. I made 1000****plus (+) words.**

**Bel: Ushishishi, why did you make the prince get beaten up, prinsipessa?**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: I'm so sorry, my beloved. But this will make the story more interesting. Don't worry, you'll get your revenge, since I kinda twisted some scenes in the Storm Battle and made it have a gory ending.**

**Bel: Good, ushishishi.**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Read and review, guys~!**


	3. Chapter 2

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: HI! Here's the next chapter of my second fanfic!**

Chapter 2: Namimori and My Rival

*Flashback*

"Your mission is to see if Tsunayoshi Sawada can beat me and get someone from your world, trash who beat the prince trash. Whoever you get will be your opponent in the Ring battles, got it, scum?" Xanxus said. "Report to that stupid shark when you're done."

"Oh? You're in the Ring Battles already?" I asked.

"Ushishishi, duh. It's the prince's battle later." Bel said.

"I never asked YOU." I sneered. "It's also my battle later, dimwit. We're both Storm Guardians in case you didn't know, baka. So, someone from my world, huh…? *evil laugh* I know just the person."

"Tch." Bel muttered.

"Yes, it's true. Both of your trashy battle are later. Now hurry up before I bllow your frickin' heads off." Xanxus growled, which sent shivers to b oth ouf our spines. "Meet up that shark at the park after school."

*Flashback end*

Park, park, park.. Stupid park. Of all places, why a park? It could be the mall, or Nami Chuu, or a restaurant, or an abandoned warehouse. These people are too simple-minded.

Anyways, Bel and I went to our classroom in Nami Chuu. As we went in, Tsuna and Gokudera were in a corner with Yamamoto. Bel and I sat at the back, waiting for the teacher.

When the teacher arrived, I nearly jawdropped, but I stopped myself. The teacher was Dino Cavallone, one of the clumsiest KHR characters I've put in my list entitled: Never Befriend/Meet. The students who were loitering around the classroom went back to their places and I saw some girls swooning over Dino. I almost shouted out "EW!" Who in their right state of mind would have a crush on HIM?

"Hello, again, students! We have a transfer student today. Please come in front and introduce yourself." Dino said.

As I walked, there were guys (excluding Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Bel~) who were whispering to one another. Are these guys all perverts? I bet even Gokudera's more sane that them.

"I am Yuki Hasegawa, 15 years old and born on October 18. Please take care of me." I said, putting on a smile that made guys 9excluding the four who were mentioned already) blush. Then, I went back to my seat and the boringness of school began.

Seriously, why can't Boss just let us beat up that stupid tonfa-user and spy on Tsuna from the roof or from a tree?! That's why he's too simple-minded or it's just the side effects of the wine he drinks which caused him to be in this state.

During lunch, I saw some people bullying Tsuna. It was Mochida and some guys who I never really cared about to know who they really are.

"Let go of Tsuna and scram." I said.

"Aww… it's the cute new girl." one guy said.

"Yeah. She's so hot. Wanna be my girlfriend?" another asked me.

I got pissed off and kicked their asses. They ran away and Tsuna was shaking.

"Stop shaking, will ya, Tsuna?" I snapped. "If you are going to be a Mafia Boss and the boss of the Vongola, you'd better toughen up. Or else, Reborn will be more sadistic to you. Not that he already is."

"Yes, Yuki-san. But how do you know about the Mafia? Are you a Mafioso?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Dammit, keep quiet, Tsuna. You're going to drag innocent people into the Mafia business if they hear. And the reason why I know is because I'm a genius." I said.

… I think what I said last is becoming a catchprase….

After school, Bel and I headed to the park and saw Mr. Loudmouth Good-for-Nothing Sharkie there.

"VOOII! You're late you stupid - - " Squalo began, but I made him fall on his knees.

"Shut up, Squalo. You're too damn noisy and it annoys me." I said.

"Grr…" Squalo mumbled.

"Ushishishi, how does the prince and this strong peasant go to her world?" Bel asked.

"You'll go there thorugh a portal that's about to open any second now and you'll immediately go back

here immediately once you've caught the person." Squalo explained.

Then, the portal opened. I grabbed Bel's arm and dragged him there.

Meanwhile…

In the real world, (insert random school…..) at SSAM, Alyssa was listening to their discussing about ecology. The reason I know her and this school was because we stayed in the Philippines previously.

Sooner or later, the bell rang and Alyssa and her friends named Anne, Mikaela, Beatrice, and Julia, ate together. Then, a portal popped up out of nowhere in their canteen and all the students hid under the tables in terror. Bel and I came out and the KHR fanatics (Alyssa and the others) came out of hiding.

"YUKI?!" they shouted.

"Yuki, why are you with Bel, huh~?" Alyssa asked me. And judging by the tone of her voice, she's thinking of something perverted again. As usual.

"Yeah!" Mikaela shouted.

"Calm down, dammit! I'm only here because I have to bring someone from this world to the KHR world to battle me in the Storm Battle later since I am the Varia's second Storm Guardian. Also, the one we choose will be Tsuna's second Storm Guardian and Gokudera's partner." I explained. "Any volunteers?"

Alyssa immediately raised her hand.

"Perfect! You want to be with your beloved, huh? Good! Let's go, then!" I said. "Hurry up, octo!"

"Shaddup! Are you Bel's wife or what?" she said.

"Probably!" I said.

I dragged Bel and Alyssa to the portal and we went back to the KHR world.

As we arrived, we saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and reborn waiting for us. It seems that Squalo was nowhere to be seen. Damn him!

They were about to introduce themselves when I said, "Alyssa and I both know who you all are. There is no need to introduce yourselves."

"Hm… fine. But just so you know, Yuki, Iemitsu told us that it will be a double battle later. They will take place in the third floor of Nami Chuu." Reborn said.

"Great. I look forward to beating you up, Alyssa. The battle will be very interesting." I said.

"Interesting for you because we're going to be teamed up with our loved ones?" she said softly so only I could hear.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Oh, well. Gokudera will beat bel anyways and make dynamite explode on his poor princely face." Alyssa shouted out. That got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?! Beat Bel? Gokudera wouldn't survive! He was only alive to be in the Millefiore Arc and the other arcs because Tsuna wanted him back alive for those fireworks! If not, Gokudera would've died for all I care!" I shouted back. "It doesn't matter what you say! Bel beat Gokudera because he's stronger! Period."

Our conversation/argument ended there and we went our separate ways.

Upon arriving at HQ, night already befell and the others were already in dreamland. Bel fell asleep on our bed already. (Boss made us share a room) I sat on the balcony and cried. Alyssa's words a while ago, "_Shaddup! Are you and Bel's wife or what?!", _they were the same words Reji used to say to me when he was still alive. I heard soft footsteps but I ignored it. I fell asleep soon.

Bel's POV

I saw the peasant crying in her sleep on the balcony. She looked so cute when she's asleep… I carried her to the bed and I felt her hug me. When she did, she calmed down immediately. Good night, cute peasant.

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Whew! That was long!**

'

**Bel: Yes, yes it was.**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13:: R & R guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: Hi! Just so you know, I will be posting chapters during Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays only since today is the end of our semestral break. **

**Oh, and this chapter will be kinda short since I was rushing because my cousins are coming over today. Grr!**

Chapter 3: Double Storm Battle

The following evening…

The Varia and I (minus some of us) went to the third floor of Nami Chuu and waited for the opposing team to arrive.

Earlier, Bel and I practiced our knife-throwing, but Boss told me to change my weapon since both of us would be using the same kind of weapon, which might give the Tsuna and the others an advantage since Alyssa might have already told them about it.

Then, they FINALLY arrived. I'm pretty sure Alyssa did what I've done already: warn Bel (for me) / Gokudera (for her) about what happened in the Storm Battle. Of course, it had the same result. But, I'm not quite sure about the result for this battle.

Also, what Reborn, the sadistic and uncaring hitman (don't tell him I said that), said was true. The Cervello said that it was a tag team battle or something: me and Bel VS. Gokudera and Alyssa.

The Cervello warned us about the hurricane turbines which were set in the whole corridor, which will be activated if the battle lasts longer than the given amount of time.\

The battle begun and the action started.

Gokudera brought out his dynamite and threw them at me and Bel. I took out my guns and destroyed his puny dynamite.

This was my other weapon which Boss actually approved of and he said that it would make the battle more effective.

Since I shot and destroyed his dynamite, it caused an explosion and Bel took the opportunity to throw knives at them. Gokudera was hit, but Alyssa wasn't.

To evade Bel's awesome knives, she brought out her favourite, well, second favourite weapon: a katana. It was just the same as Yamamoto's weapon during his battle against my stupid shark commander. I always saw her with it and I already battled with her while she used it. Of course, I always beat her. But I guess after some training, probably with Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, she could wield it better than ever.

Then, Gokudera threw dynamite at me, which I skilfully dodged. I shot Alyssa and she got hit in her right arm. Gokudera glanced at her to see if she was alright and used "Rocket Bomb" on me and Bel. We both got hit, but Bel got damaged more than I did. Oh, crap.

"Blood~, my blood~! The blood of the royal clan~!" Bel shouted out and I mentally sweatdropped.

"Eh?! What's happening?! He got injured and he's laughing?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Heh. It's time for Bel's true capabilities to come." Squalo said.

"Yes. This battle has only just begun." Mammon said.

Bel became Prince the Ripper and his strength, speed, and blah blah blah improved and became off the charts. Gokudera and Alyssa decided to run towards the library which only had one entrance and exit. And those two were located at the same doors.

"Hehe… Fighting Yuki and Bel in an enclosed area is like shortening your own life…" mammon said.

"VOOIII! Correct, Mammon!" Squalo said.

Gokudera and Alyssa were hiding behind a bookshelf, weapons in their hands. Bel and I stealthily entered and he threw knives everywhere. I was careful not to move since his knives have wire on them already. I saw needles scattered on the floor and I had an idea. I told Bel as fast as possible and he agreed. When Gokudera shifted from his position, I made Bel's wire "guide" the needles towards Gokudera and he had 10 needles on his arm.

"OW!" he shouted out in pain.

Alyssa attempted to hit me with her katana but I shot her. It hid her left leg and she fell. I went towards her and got her half Vongola Storm ring and completed mine. Bel was the only one left.

It seems that Gokudera copied my idea and directed the dynamite towards Bel's face. I immediately shot the dynamite, which exploded near Gokudera. He became unconscious and Bel won. He completed his Storm ring.

"The winner for the Storm Battle is…. The Varia!" the Cervello announced.

Afterwards….

Yamamoto carried Alyssa (bridal style) and Shamal (literally) dragged Gokudera's body. I kinda pity Gokudera, but who gives a damn about him except Tsuna?

Boss and the others waited for us in our ride since Bel and I decided to treat our wounds in the infirmary, which we opened using a pin. I tried to be emotionless when I treated Bel's wounds (since he was too lazy and saying that a prince shouldn't be doing stuff like this and he isn't Prince the Ripper anymore, thankfully), but I swear that I knew I blushed a bit. Seriously, I was freaking out on the inside!

The next thing that happened was probably the worst thing Bel's ever done. HE TRIPPED! I personally think that Dino's clumsiness was slightly transferred to Bel… He got up, tripped, clung to my shirt for support and accidentally kissed me. In my mind: _ OMG! OMG! OMG! Bel kissed me! He's kissing me! What do I do?!___Part of me wanted to continue it. Did I say 'part'? No. I whole-heartedly wanted to kiss him. But, he (unfortunately) broke away.

"What. The. Hell." I said.

"Do not speak of this to anyone." Bel said. He was slightly red. Wao. But then again, even I was.

We just went down and headed back to the base.

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Finished!**


	5. Chapter 4

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Hello, minna! Sorry for updating kinda late.**

Chapter 4: Visit

1 week later…

The Ring Battles are over and the Vongola won ONLY because Lussuria, Levi and some others. Curse you, Yamamoto. Curse you, Mukuro. Curse you, Ryohei. Curse you, Lambo. Curse you, Tsuna. Curse you, Hibari!

Although, I have been wondering why I'm here. My brothers are worried. Probably.

Since there are no missions available yet, I went to visit Alyssa in the hospital - specifically in the room where she's staying at.

"Yo." I said as I entered her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious that I came here to visit you?" I sneered.

"Why aren't you opening up to Bel? I know, I know… But, you love him more than anything, so why don't you?" she asked.

"I dunno. I guess that I was traumatized by what happened…" I began.

"…OR?"

"I'm scared that if I hold someone dear to me or love someone so much again, that person might die. I love Reji as a brother, of course, because he is. And he died. I don't want to be heartbroken again…"

"You know that Bel won't die. Well, old age, yes. You said so yourself. He's too strong to die."

"There's a 0.00001% that he will. And I'm not going to take a risk."

"I see…. You love him that much don't you?"

"Yeah. That's probably the reason why I don't express or I try to hide my feelings for him. If ever he does return those feelings, when one of us dies, the other will be heartbroken, right?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"Anyways, how are Mikaela and the others?"

"Well, Anne still loves Fran, Mikaela still has a crush on Mukuro, Mary still likes Ryohei *vomit*, Beatrice still supports Daemon Spade, and Julia is still head-over-heels for the baseball idiot and Basil."

"Oh. Interesting…. What about Andrea? Does she still love Shouichi~?"

"Yep. But she keeps on denying it. Plus, we've been teasing Kate about having a crush on Dino and throwing her, Dino, and Enzo in a well. And good luck to them if ever. Also, she's still obsessed with Hibird. Anyways, how are your brothers doing nowadays?"

"Well, Takumi is still obsessed with shurikens and swords, Yuji is still popular and school and he's kinda a womanizedr now (LOL), and Kota is as addicted to computer games as ever."

"OOoooh…"

"So, how's your relationship with Gokudera coming along?"

"We're only frineds, but I'm on his good side because I always address Tsuna as 'Juudaime' and blah blah blah. But, I guess being friends is OK…"

"….seeing as it will develop into love?" I asked, rolling my eyes .

"YUP!"

"Seriously, Alyssa. What do you see in him? He's ugly, repulsive, and frustrates me. (Gomene, Gokudera fangirls ) *sigh* How did you even describe his eyes as beautiful? Are you really THAT in love (:3) with him?"

"Why? You're also like that towards Bel, you know."

"Well, yeah… Anyways, I have to go now." I said.

"Bye. And don't forget what I said."

I hesitated for a moment and finally said, "Sure. Bye." I left the building and headed back to headquarters.

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: Yea yea I know it's boring. But believe me, the next chapter will be more interesting. Bye-bii~!**


	6. Chapter 5

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Hello, people. I am deeply sorry for not posting recently for who knows how long. It is due to stupid homework and stupid projects and stupid groupworks and stupid practices for the stupid thing that we have to do some time later. It will literally crack your brain. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Enemy

Some time later, Alyssa was released from the hospital and we were walking together towards this garden thing with benches and stuff. We sat on a bench and talked about what happened the past few days.

"Well, Gokudera is less annoying towards me now. And Yamamoto is so… eewww…." Alyssa said.

"Hm… Really? I thought Gokudera was ugly, repulsive, vile, stupid, idiotic, dumb and the like… But, I admit, when I first saw Yamamoto, I thought that he was on drugs." I said.

"Hahaha! Funny! I thought the same thing!" Alyssa added. "But, Julia would be mad at us for this."

"Who gives a damn if she is? We all have our own opinions." I said.

"By the way, how are things going on between you and Bel?" she asked me.

I avoided her gaze.

"I knew it. You didn't do it." Alyssa said.

"It's hard. And you know why!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever." Alyssa said. "Oh, yeah. How do you think things are going on in our world?"

"Now that you mention it, I dunno… I guess they're worried or something." I said.

"Probably." she added.

"Alyssa, you know how you told me to open up to Bel?" I asked her.

"Yeah. What about it?" she asked.

"I can't. I really can't. It's too hard for me…" I replied.

"I see…" she muttered.

She sounded slightly depressed. Awww… she's really concerned for me~. What a nice friend…

Then, a purple portal opened up and out came…. Gamma.

Wait, that's TOTALLY impossible! Gamma is from 10 years in the future! Unless… Shouichi WAS able to make a duplicate of Baka-Lambo's 10 Year Bazooka!

"It's Gamma, the captain the Black Spell's Third Squad!" I exclaimed.

"And Storm Flames couldn't and can't beat him…" Alyssa added.

"I have been sent by Byakuran-sama to kill you. Both of you destroyed the Millefiore and made Byakuran-sama a part of the Vongola, your Famiglia." he explained, unleashing his box weapon.

Shoot! We don't have box weapons or animals! We only have plain old weapons, but that won't defeat him!

What are we gonna do?!

"Dammit…" I muttered.

His box weapon released a long billiard stick and some billiard balls.

I knew that this was it.

"Alyssa…" I said, looking at her with a melancholic face.

"No… don't." she said. She seemed to have read my mind. Well, that proves why she is our valedictorian in school. Or as we like to call her "Smarty Panty". LOL.

"Alyssa, when you're in the Mafia, you have to make some sacrifices." I said.

"That's enough chitchat." Gamma said. He shot his box weapon towards us.

I looked at Alyssa and smiled at her.

"RUN!" I told her, before I got shot.

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: I am so sorry if this is too short. I shall make up for this in the following chapters.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alyssa's POV

I ran to the Varia HQ as fast as possible.

It would make a lot of sense seeing as she's in the Varia. Also, Bel would literally murder me if I didn't tell him first.

I finally arrived and banged the door.

"Yes? Oh, you. What do you need, hun~? I thought Yuki was with you~." A certain Gaylord said.

"Yuki's in trouble! Where the fuck is Bel?!" I demanded, crying my eyes out.

"Ushishishi, the stupid peasant called for the prince?" a sickly and irritating voice asked me. It was Bel, who popped out of nowhere.

"Yuki got hit by Gamma! Sh-she told me to r-run… Shit! Just save her!" I said. "H-he's very strong and S-Storm Flames c-can't beat him. He's the same attribute as Levi…."

"VOOIII! Let's go there then, before that shitty boss kills me!" Squalo shouted. I was totally shocked. He cares more about his own goddamn life? Shocking….

Well, maybe it was Xanxus who told him to protect her because ever since Yuki entered the Varia, she and Xanxus developed a brother-sister relationship. So, he can be very overprotective of her at times.

Anyways, Squalo, Bel, and I ran back to the park.

I nearly went crazy when I saw the scene.

Gamma was laughing like crazy, possibly crazier than Bel in my opinion. And Yuki was on the ground, half-dead.

"Che." Squalo muttered.

He distracted Gamma while Bel snuck up behind him. Squalo was blocking Gamma's attacks and Bel jumped out of nowhere and beheaded Gamma. I actually would've been laughing out loud when he was beheaded but I had to take care of Yuki first. Plus, in the situation we're in, there is no room for laughter. Unless Bel dies.

Then, Squalo instructed me to go home while Bel carried Yuki home very gently. Very gently, indeed. Oh, great. Now, I'm getting perverted all of a sudden. But I am not DAEMON!

Normal POV

I woke up and found myself in Bel's and my room. There were bandages on my arm, leg, and torso.

Hold on. I thought I died during the fight with Gamma…

Maybe, I survived. Or I'm in Mukuro's illusionary world. Or I'm in hell right now. …Nah, I'm totally alive.

Then, I heard light snoring. I turned to the direction of the sound and saw Bel.

He stirred and woke up.

"Eh? Ushishishi, you're finally awake, strong peasant." he said.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"A few hours." He replied.

"Oh, yeah. Did I wake you?" I asked him, feeling really concerned. " I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. Were you tired?"

"No…" he said, getting suspicious. "Is the prince dead, because you are creeping the prince out. The Yuki the prince knows never sounds concerned, Ushishishi."

"It's because…. I love you."

"What?..."

"It's just that, I've wanted to open up to you, but I just couldn't. I've loved you ever since I saw you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, ever since I heard your voice. I love you so much, dammit." I said.

Then, I just realized what I said and blushed.

He smirked. He sat down beside me and put an arm around me.

"Gaylord said that you acquired a fever, Ushishishi. You need rest, prinsipessa." He told me.

"Oh… SO, I'm your princess now?" I asked him.

"Yep… And, you're mine now." He whispered in my ear.

I started to drift away into the world of sleep.

"Just rest, ushishishi."

"But… isn't.. the fever… contagious….?"

"Nope, the prince will stay by your side…"

Moments later, I woke up again and this time, Bel was awake.

Then, I felt that I was being kissed. And, I was!

"Mmph… Bel…" I said, wrapping my arms around him. (A/N: Getting perverted but it won't reach THAT)

"Aren't you supposed to rest?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for this." I said, kissing him back.

He was slightly__shocked that I did that, but continued to kiss me and wrapped his arms around me.

Then, the door opened and in came Lussuria and Squalo.

Color rose in our faces.

THEY saw US kissing!

"B-Bel-chan? Y-Yuki-chan? What were you two doing?" Lussuria asked us.

"VOOIII! What the ehck were you two doing?" Squalo shouted.

I got two knives from Bel's pocket and threw it at them. They dodged, but Squalo got hit and his "beautiful" hair got slightly cut. Lussuria managed to evade it.

"VOOIII! What have you done to my hair, you trash?!" Squalo shouted.

"Ushishishi,, don't you dare harm my prinsipessa. If you do, you'll join each other in hell." Bel growled at them.

I softly giggled.

I guess my happily ever after isn't like the one in fairy tales or story books, but mine definitely ended happily.

THE END

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: Thanks a lot for those who have read this story till the end. I am totally grateful and I apologize for the late posting because of certain annoying people and stupid schoolwork.**

**Bye-bii~!**


End file.
